1st Arc Sessions: Episodes 1 - 15
Episode 1 - Bacon and Babies Following a goblin attack on the town of Foghaven, the group is formed to follow the goblins and a hag into to investigate, and return the pregnant wife of the local tanner. They are led down into the sewers below Foghaven, where they encounter a group of goblins. '''Roll Stats''' * Natural 1's: 3 * Natural 20's: 5 * PC Kills: Triggs: 2, Tick: 2, Baern: 1, Fate: 1, Marken: 1, Vadith: 1 * HDYWTDT: 0 Episode 2 - One Prisoner The group begins with a single goblin prisoner from the sewers to help find the remaining goblins, heading through the Thieves' Forest to the Weeping Bog. They encounter a group of bandits in the forest, in which Holly nearly convinces the bandits to leave the group alone, but ultimately results in combat. After spending a night at the bandits' camp, the group continues to the Weeping Bog, where the goblin prisoner escapes (with a barrel of wine) as they defeat bullywugs, skeletons, and a scarecrow. Pertinent Information: bandit captain .. have seen goblins passing through , they traveled north to south, no Hag has been seen with them. they were camped out half a mile north of the woods Arcana Check: told us that Hags # different known types of hags, they take areas that tend to have decay. use illusion and mind tricks, fairly powerful in large groups. Green, Sea, and Night hags. 3 or more is called a coven. '''Roll Stats''' * Natural 1's: 12 * Natural 20's: 10 * PC Kills: Marken: 3, Triggs: 4, Arcwynn: 1, Tick: 4, Baern: 1, Vadith: 4, Holly: 1 * HDYWTDT: Tick: 1 Episode 3 - Let's Go THAT Way The group continues journeying into a hole found in the Weeping Bog, leading to a series of underground tunnels and cave. After encountering Vine Blights, the group splits in two to search the caves. Baern, Triggs, and Vadith disarm a trap found on one body they find, and also come across a crawling hand and spiders on their end. On Arcwynn, Fate, Holly, Marken, and Tick's side, Tick smashes a body they find, setting off a gas trap, leaving Tick to guiltily bury the body after. This group also gets attacked by spiders after coming across a chest with a hidden pit in front of it, which Marken falls into but is rescued. As they gather themselves and go through the chest, the group of three takes out a mimic and makes their way back to the others, and all take a rest in/around the pit. '''Roll Stats'''''' ''' * Natural 1's: 5 * Natural 20's: 8 * PC Kills: Vadith: 3, Holly: 1, Arcwynn: 2 * HDYWTDT: Vadith: 1 * Notable Loot: Headband of Intellect, Hag's Spell Book, Staff of Adders, Deck of Illusions, Ancient Magical Lute Episode 4 - What are the Chances After awakening from their long rest, the group continues traveling through the tunnels.Towards the end, they see through an illusion to find not only the hag they have been tracking, but a second hag, along with a dwarven infant and the tanner's pregnant wife. '''Roll Stats'''''' '''(stopped at part 2- 57:45) * Natural 1's: 10 * Natural 20's: 3 * PC Kills: Fate: 1, Marken: 1, Tick: 3 * HDYWTDT: Marken: 1, Tick: 1 Episode 5 - Eight Thieves and a Baby Pertinent Info: head from slagmire to foghaven. The past events : during the goblin invasion. the hags wanted this woman and the woman made a deal with a random old woman so save the child, the pregnancy went to fruition . and then was kidnapped. The baby is human, but there are no visible signs of difference. FEW RUMORS: by the mayor... the goblin attacked bridgelight and evermond. goblins and something else.. bugbears Episode 6 - Three Ogre Tour episode 6... the court wants us to end the goblin attacks and holly drinks the wineskin potion ... aka poison good times tick makes an orgre a comfy bedroll he litterally tauntons it Episode 7 - The Dream Episode 8 - Recalculating We meet the bridgelight townsfolk, fate meets his wifey. arcwynn screws up a performance check to play an instrument. and we fool a cyclops . goblin tracks lead south. Episode 9 - Animal House we fight 2 ettins.. holly plays and talks to 3 goats.. "you know whats better than grass.. talking to me..." Food..foood.....foood... Baern.. "i want goat meat" .. triggs and baern .. kill a goat... golin camp at the base of the river. in the emerald run. Episode 10 - Slip-Ups Info: scouting mission.. Goblin camp.. leader is dabbling in necromancy.. and they have an undead army.. Their blades .. make anyone slain an undead 10 days later.. each town that has buried their dead after attacks.. they have raised and turned undead.dotdot Episode 11 - Holly Shite Episode 12 - Shite Storm Episode 13 - Tick Talk Episode 14 - Sorrowful Homecoming Episode 15 - Angels and Demons